


This was your Idea.

by JessiDWalton



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brian just ended up really enjoying it, Fluff and Smut, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Mostly Smut, Pretty much just porn, This was Roger's idea, fluff at the end, slight Deacury, vibrator in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiDWalton/pseuds/JessiDWalton
Summary: This was Roger's idea of course, Brian would never think of something like this. But he definitely enjoyed it.





	This was your Idea.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I just randomly wrote in class. Was supposed to be paying attention, but I'm sure we all know how that goes. Not sure if this is good or not, I didn't really read over it. Just wrote and posted. But I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless!

“I need the bass and drums to really keep the rhythm u-… Roger! Are you even fucking listening?!”

_‘No’_ The blonde wanted to say, but he couldn’t. If he tried to use his voice Freddie would _definitely_ know something was up. So, he just nodded quickly, keeping his head down. Trying to hide the blush on his face and biting hip lip trying not to make any unwanted sounds.

“Well, look at me when I’m talking! You never listen properly when you’re looking away!” Freddie says, trying to keep his anger down. When Roger didn’t bother to look up, Freddie was about to boil over.

“DAMN-”  
  
“Roger.” Brian’s soft voice cut Freddie’s loud voice off. The bassist and lead singer both looked at Brian, who was quietly tuning his guitar. “Stop being rude and pay attention. Head up.” He said softly, smiling to himself. He _knew_ the younger man was cussing him out mentally.

Roger slowly lifted his head and Brian smirked at the obvious red blush on the blonde’s fair skin. He also took note at how dilated his blue eyes were and the small bite marks on his bottom lip. He looked like a mess and Brian loved it.

“Bloody hell, Rog. You okay?” John asked, worry in his soft voice.

“You look like hell, darlin’.” Freddie commented, just as concerned. But Roger just remained silent, looking from the 2 of them to glaring at Brian. Wrong move.

Suddenly a vibrating shock erupted through Roger’s lower body, hitting _that spot_ just perfectly. It took everything for Roger to not scream out in pleasure. Though he couldn’t help the moan escape his lips. Quickly he bent over as if he were in pain to try and play it off.

“Shit, Rog!” John quickly removed his bass and hurried to the older man. Putting his hand on his back. “Jeez, you’re burning up.”  
  
“Darlin’, you should have said you weren’t feeling well!” Freddie exclaimed, hurrying beside John.

“I-I-” Roger tried to speak, but his voice was too weak. He just bit his lip again to try and keep himself from moaning as the vibrations ran through his body.

“I knew he wasn’t feeling well. I shouldn’t have let him come today.” Brian says softly, putting his red special away before walking over and kneeling down beside Roger. “Want me to take you home, baby?” He asked _sweetly_. To Freddie and John, he was just being a good, caring boyfriend. But to Roger. Only Roger knew the _real_ meaning behind his _sweet_ boyfriends’ words.

Roger managed to shoot a glare at Brian before the vibration inside him intensified and biting his lip harder didn’t stop the whimper from his throat. Bowing his head down quickly, he nodded.

“Want to go home? Alright, Babe.” Brian says with a soft smile and dark glint in his eyes. “Sorry guys, but he needs to get home.”

“Of course, dear. Get him home! Poor boy looks very sick.” Freddie nods, concern still coating his voice as he looks down at Roger.

“Yea, Brian. Just get him home and take care of him…” John nods in agreement with his own boyfriend. Brian smirks to himself as he slowly picks Roger up, careful to hide a certain _problem_ from the other two men.

“Don’t you two worry. He’s in good hands. I’ll definitely take care of him.” Brian smiles sweetly at them, his meaning flying right over their heads again. He feels Roger grip at his shirt softly. “Yes, babe. I’ll take _good_ care of you.” He whispers as he carries his lover out and to the car.

* * *

“ _Aaahhnn… Fu-fuck, Brian!”_ Roger moans out loudly. The dimly lit room filled with his moans and the sound of Brian’s slick fingers moving in and out of his body.  
  
“You’re doing so good, baby.” Brian mutters against the soft skin of Roger’s inner thigh before gently kissing the skin. “So good for me…” He hums, positioning his fingers to hit his lover’s prostate. Loving the way Roger’s body twists and arches off the bed, his hands gripping at the sheets beneath him like his life depended on it.

_“Brian~ Brian, please~~!”_ Roger practically whines out. Trying to push against Brian’s fingers.

“What is it, babe.” Brian coos softly, smirking up at the blonde. Gazing up at those tear-filled blue eyes. “Aw, Roger. Don’t cry love~” He hums, hitting his prostate again. Watching Roger throw his head back in pleasure. Moaning out incoherent phrases made out of curses and _Brian_.

“ _Pleasepleaseplease Brian~”_ Roger chants out, moaning and whining under his touch.

“I suppose you’ve been good today. I shouldn’t keep you waiting any longer.” Brian sighs out, removing his fingers from his lover’s tight heat. He hears Roger whine softly. Keeping true to what he said, Brian doesn’t waste any time and slicks himself up before sliding in to Rogers tight ass with ease. Groaning softly, he moves his hips swiftly.

“ _Yes yes… Ooooh fuck, Brian~!”_ Roger moans, wrapping his legs around Brian, trying to pull the taller man closer. Brian can tell his lover is already beyond close to his climax, not that he can blame him, and continues to slam into the blonde. Watching how Roger’s face screws up in pleasure. The way his mouth quivers with each moan…

“God, Roger, you’re so bloody perfect~” Brian moans out softly, his hands slowly sliding up and down Roger’s sides. Leaning down, he starts to kiss and bite at the younger man’s neck. Licking and sucking on _those_ spots he knows makes Roger crazy.

Roger’s hands fly up and tangle into Brian’s curls as he moans out, practically screaming out Brian’s name, as he finally reaches his release. His body tightening and shaking around Brian’s cock.

Groaning, Brian allows himself to be swept into his own release. Loving how Roger’s body continues to tighten around him before slowly slipping out and laying beside the exhausted blonde. Wrapping his arms around Roger and pulling him close.

“Well… I enjoyed that.” Brian hums softly.

“I…hate you…” Roger says breathlessly.

“But why? You seemed to enjoy it. And this was your idea.” The older man reminds Roger. Smiling at the annoyed huff.

“I didn’t think you’d be such an asshole about…” Roger huffs out while he snuggles closer to Brian’s warm embrace.

“You told me to go full out. And I enjoyed seeing you try to hide your pleasure from Freddie and John… That was quick thinking when you bent over ‘in pain’. Didn’t think you’d pull it off, honestly.” Brian muses. Nuzzling the soft blonde hair with his nose, smelling the soft, sweet fragrance of Roger’s shampoo.

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?! I’m smart!” Roger pulls away, glaring back at Brian. The older man laughs softly as he pulls his lover back into his arms.

“I didn’t mean it like that, Roggie.” Brian coos, gently kissing his blonde hair. “You are smart…” Roger slowly relaxes. “…At somethings.” Brian finishes with a smirk, preparing himself for the attack.

Sure enough, Roger shot up and grabbed a pillow before hitting across Brian’s face. Brian laughs out and blocks his face just in time for the second hit.

“You’re such an ass!” Roger yells, going for another hit but Brian’s hands shoot up and grabs the pillow from Roger. Yanking it away and throwing it off the bed before tackling Roger back down to the bed. His fingers dancing along Roger’s sides, making the blonde laugh out. Tossing and turning, trying to break free from the invading tickles.

“B-Bri! Pl-Please!!” Roger laughs out, trying to push away. Brian stops and smiles widely down at his lover. Roger’s blonde hair spread out beneath him like a golden halo. His eyes shining as he smiles ear to ear.  
  
“You really are an ass.” Roger giggles out.

“You really are perfect.” Brian says softly, not breaking eye contact with Roger. The younger man smiles softly, reaching up and gently caressing the older man’s cheek.

“I love you, Brian… I didn’t hate it. Today, I mean. It was kind of exciting…” The blonde blushes softly but keeps looking up. His smile gentle now as he gazes up at Brian with loving eyes.

“I’m glad… I enjoyed it too. Seeing you in pleasure like that… We should do it again.” Brian hums before laying back down beside Roger. “And I love you too, Rog.”

“You’d better…” Roger mutters softly, snuggling back into Brian’s arms. Both of them completely relaxed before the phone started to ring. Roger groans as Brian moves to answer it.

“Hello?” Brian asks with a slightly annoyed tone.

_“Roger wasn’t fucking sick, was he?”_ Brian hangs up instantly upon hearing Freddie’s voice.

“…Who was it?” Roger asks curiously.

“The devil.” Brian mutters as he lays back down. “I don’t think we’ll be able to get away with that again around Freddie.” He sighs.

“Oh, god.” Roger sighs out before giggling. “Should have known he’d figure it out.”  
  
“Yeah… we should probably lock the door before he comes barging in, yelling at me for hanging up on him…” Brian thinks out loud.

“….Yeah… that’d be smart…” Roger giggles softly.


End file.
